


Sugar and Salt

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [610]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone askedAlan being a dork somehow. I needs me some good good space boy stuff





	Sugar and Salt

Alan couldn’t let them know.

If they knew, they’d pester him constantly about it. He’d never live it down, it would be all he would be known for.

So he kept it to himself.

Well, himself and Kayo, who knew everything and from who it was impossible to hide any secret. And Kayo convinced him it was okay to let Lady P in, who’s eyes had gone wide but who hadn’t said more than a murmured “Well done Alan” when she’d see him mid-flow.

The kitchen at the Manor had been in situ for nearly a century; the food fabricators were all in a cupboard where Alan secretly believed they belonged, and it had a pan and a spoon for any recipe. Between that and the fact that the roar of rockets would announce the arrival of any brother, he’s come to love indulging in his hobby here.

“What do they think you’re doing?”

“Driving lessons,” Alan said, eyes on the piping, making sure the pale pink laid smooth and straight on the glossy baked surface. “Apparently I’m a terrible driver,” he added in a terrible approximation of Parker’s airs. “And need remedial instruction.”

Kayo laughed and dared to run her finger around the bowl Alan had mixed the icing in. “What did it cost you to get him to say that?” she asked before popping her finger in her mouth to savour the sweetness.

“A entire batch of macaroons.” Parker had turned out to be a fierce negotiator. “And a fruit cake.”

Kayo laughed and eyed the bowl again. Alan nudged it closer before flicking his wrist to expertly twist up the piping funnel tighter. “You got my silence cheap then.”

Alan laughed. “I just let you lick my bowl!”

Kayo scooped the bowl against her chest, and snatched up the first two finished, almond glais petit fours from this batch. “I’m taking these too. Let me know when the lemon chiffon cakes are ready.”

Alan salute and went back to piping, his mind and heart calm as sweetness filled the air.


End file.
